List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series
This is a list of characters in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bowser Bowser (Japanese name Koopa) is the main villain of the Mario series. He first appeared in Melee and returned in Brawl. In Melee, he appears as the target in "The Bounty Hunters". Samus Aran is required to kill Bowser before Captain Falcon does. File:BowserM.jpg|''Melee'' File:BowserB.jpg|''Brawl'' Captain Falcon Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is the main character of the futuristic racing series F-Zero and is a bounty hunter similar to Samus Aran. He appears in all games to date. In Melee, he appears in an Event Match called "The Bounty Hunters", where Samus (the player's character) and Falcon compete to see who can kill Bowser first. File:Falcon64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:FalconM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FalconB.jpg|''Brawl'' Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is a main character from the Donkey Kong series. He is only playable in Brawl. File:DiddyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Donkey Kong Donkey Kong (also known as DK) is the main character from the series of the same name. He is playable in every game to date. The upcoming game Donkey Kong Country Returns is developed by Metroid Prime Trilogy creator Retro Studios. In an IGN interview, Kensuke Tanabe revealed that in development of the environments, he came across what looked like a "Metroid palm tree", or a tree that had the detail of a Metroid Prime game. File:DK64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:DKM.jpg|''Melee'' File:DKB.jpg|''Brawl'' Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is a form of Mario that appears in a spinoff of the Mario series, Dr. Mario. His only appearance in the series has been in Melee, and as such did not reappear in Brawl. File:DrM.jpg|''Melee'' Falco Falco Lombardi is a very skilled pilot from the Star Fox series. He first appeared in Melee. File:FalcoM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FalcoB.jpg|''Brawl'' Fox Fox McCloud is the main character of Star Fox. Having saved the galaxy more than once not unlike Samus Aran, he has appeared in all three games to date. File:Fox64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:FoxM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FoxB.jpg|''Brawl'' Ganondorf Ganondorf (also known as Ganon) is the main villain of the Legend of Zelda series. He first appeared in Melee. File:GanondorfM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Ganonbrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers, consisting of a duo of Inuits (Popo and Nana), hail from the game Ice Climber. In Melee and Brawl, they appear as a duo; the player controls Popo while the computer-controlled Nana attempts to mimic all of the player's moves. File:IceClimbersM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Ice Climbers.jpg|''Brawl'' Ike Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and appears in its sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He appears in Brawl. '' File:IkeB.jpg|''Brawl Jigglypuff Jigglypuff (Japanese name Purin) is a Pokémon hailing from the series of the same name. It appears in all three games to date. File:Jiggly64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:JigglyM.jpg|''Melee'' File:JigglyB.jpg|''Brawl'' King Dedede King Dedede is a character from the Kirby series who is generally a villain, though he does assist Kirby occasionally. Although he was set to appear in the first two Smash Bros. games, he is only playable in Brawl. File:DDDB.jpg|''Brawl'' Kirby Kirby is the main character of the series of the same name and is present in all three games to date. He has had interactions with elements from the Metroid series in his own games, outside of Super Smash Bros. In Kirby Super Star, he can randomly became a statue of Samus Aran when he uses his Stone ability. The Screw Attack, known in-game as the Screwball, is also a treasure in the Great Cave Offensive game. The remake Kirby Super Star Ultra also features these cameos, though the Screw Attack is now named correctly. Kirby’s Dream Land 3 also has a Metroid reference. In level 5-2, there are six Metroids that Kirby can encounter. If he destroys them with an ice ability, Samus Aran will appear at the end of the stage without her helmet and give him a Heart Star (or a 1-up if she has already given him the Heart Star). If the Metroids are not destroyed, Samus will have her helmet on and will not do anything. In both the Kirby and Smash Bros. games, Kirby has the ability to swallow enemies and copy their abilities. If he swallows Samus, he will wear her helmet and be able to use the Charge Beam. If he swallows Zero Suit Samus, he will have her ponytail and be able to use the Paralyzer. File:Kirby64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:KirbyM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Kirby.jpg|''Brawl'' Link Link is the main playable character in the Legend of Zelda series. Often, he must travel across lands and through dungeons to either stop Ganondorf from either stealing the Triforce or save Princess Zelda, occasionally both. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games. In the Melee event match Bomb Fest, Link appears as an opponent alongside Samus. He has had many connections with the Metroid series outside of Super Smash Bros. In the 1986 manga, he is seen when Samus is playing The Legend of Zelda on her Famicom Disk System while flying to Zebes. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest features a trailer for Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy feature Ship Bumper Stickers that appear on Samus Aran's Gunship depending on what save data is on the player’s Wii. If the player has save data for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the symbol on Link's shield appears on Samus' ship. Link also shares several appearances with Samus in other Nintendo games, such as in Super Mario RPG, where he can be found sleeping in the Rose Town inn. File:Link64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:LinkM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Link_ssbb.jpg|''Brawl'' Lucario Lucario is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. Its only appearance has been in Brawl. File:LucarioB.jpg|''Brawl'' Lucas Lucas is a character from the Japan-only game Mother 3. He was scheduled to replace Ness in Melee but was dropped due to the cancellation of his game on the N64; thus, his only appearance in the Smash Bros. series has been in Brawl. File:LucasB.jpg|''Brawl'' Luigi Luigi is the brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, both hailing from the Mario series of games. He appears in all three games to date. In Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, his overalls appear as an unlockable alternate costume like the Metroid series Zero Suit. File:Luigi64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:LuigiM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Luigi 2.jpg|''Brawl'' Mario Mario is the main character of the Mario series. His interactions with the Metroid series do not just occur in the Super Smash Bros. series, in which he has been present since Super Smash Bros. In the 1986 manga, Mario can be seen briefly when Samus comes across an Air Hole and mistakes it for a Warp Pipe from Super Mario Bros. Samus appears in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, sleeping in the Mushroom Castle's guest room bed if Mario returns before going to Land's End. If talked to, Samus will say: "......I'm resting up for Mother Brain." A doll of Samus can also be seen in Booster’s Tower, in a toy box. Mario vs. Wario, a Nintendo Power-published comic, depicts another Samus doll that Mario wants to buy for Peach, though it turns out Luigi had bought it instead. Lastly, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was supposed to feature Samus and a few other Nintendo characters at the Starbeans Café, but they were removed and replaced by Professor E. Gadd at the last minute. Some possible connections to the Metroid series occur in Super Mario Bros. 3 and subsequent remakes and games, where Mario can get a Starman that causes him to be able to spin jump. If this is done he will be covered in rainbow colors, bearing strong resemblance to the Screw Attack. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also has an enemy called a "Snoozorb", which is similar to the Nightmare boss from Metroid Fusion in many ways. File:Mario64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:MarioM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Mario2.jpg|''Brawl'' Marth Marth is the main character from both the first and third Fire Emblem games. Marth appeared in Melee and Brawl as a playable character. File:MarthM.jpg|''Melee'' File:MarthB.jpg|''Brawl'' Meta Knight Meta Knight is an antagonist from the Kirby series. He only appears playable in Brawl. An enemy from the Metroid series, the Holtz, bears some resemblance to Meta Knight. File:MetaB.jpg|''Brawl'' Mewtwo Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. It appeared only in Melee as a playable character and a final smash and character trophy can be found in beta files in Brawl. File:MewtwoM.jpg|''Melee'' Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is a representation of characters and objects that appear in the handheld Game & Watch series of video games. He appeared as the final unlockable character in Melee and returned in Brawl. File:G&WB.jpg|''Melee'' File:G&WM.jpg|''Brawl'' Ness Ness is the main character from the game EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan). He has been present in all three games to date. File:Ness64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:NessM.jpg|''Melee'' File:NessB.jpg|''Brawl'' Olimar Captain Olimar is the main character of the Pikmin series. He appears in Brawl as a playable character and uses Pikmin in combat. File:Olimar.jpg|''Brawl'' Pichu Pichu is a Pokémon and is Pikachu's pre-evolution. It only appears in Melee as a playable character. File:PichuM.jpg|''Melee'' Pikachu Pikachu is a creature from the Pokémon series of video games. It appears in all three games to date. Samus is paired with Pikachu in The Subspace Emissary, a possible reference to her pet, Pyonchi, from the Metroid Manga. Samus is also attacked by Pikachu on the original game cover. File:PikachuSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Pikachu.png|''Melee'' File:PikachuBrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Pit Pit is the main character of Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, both of which ran on the Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus engines, respectively. He is a playable character in Brawl. He shares numerous connections with the Metroid series. The Komayto enemies in both games resemble Metroids, and the Unknown Items in Metroid: Zero Mission seem to have taken inspiration from the three Sacred Treasures in Kid Icarus. pit.jpg Pokémon Trainer Pokémon Trainer is based off of the male protagonist of the Pokémon: Fire Red and Leaf Green games. He does not take part in any battles himself and instead commands his three Pokémon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard PokemonTrainerB.jpg Princess Peach Princess Peach Toadstool is a major character in the Mario series. Her interactions with the Metroid Series have mostly occured in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Melee, Peach is one of the opponents in the event match "Girl Power" along with Zelda and Samus. In the Nintendo Power-published comic Mario vs. Wario, Peach desired a doll of Samus that caused Mario and Wario to fight over it, hence the title. In the end, however, it is revealed that Luigi had bought it. A voice actress of Peach in some games, Leslie Swan, voices the Bottle Ship P.A. Announcer in Metroid: Other M. File:Peach.jpg|''Melee'' File:Peach2.jpg|''Brawl'' Princess Zelda/Sheik Princess Zelda is a character from the Legend of Zelda series who appears in both Melee and Brawl. In both games, Zelda has an alternate form: Sheik, her alter ego from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In Melee, Zelda appears as one of the opponents in the event match "Girl Power" along with Peach and Samus. File:ZeldaM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Zelda.png|''Brawl'' File:Sheik.jpg|Sheik in Brawl R.O.B. The Robotic Operating Buddy (known better as R.O.B.) was an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. One appears in Brawl as a playable character while several more appear as enemies in Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. R.O.B. also appears in Kirby’s Dream Land 3 along with Samus Aran. R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Brawl is called "Diffusion Beam". This is also the name of one of Samus' beam upgrades. File:R.O.B.B.jpg|''Brawl'' Roy Roy is the main character from the sixth Fire Emblem game. He was included in Melee as a playable character that had the same moveset as Marth. Roy does not return in Brawl, however, he is in beta files and he can be found in the credits. File:RoyB.jpg|''Melee'' Samus Aran Main article: Samus Aran Samus Aran is the main protagonist of Nintendo's science-fiction Metroid series. Appearing in all three games to date, she has an alternate form in Brawl called "Zero Suit Samus", which is the heroine in her form-fitting Zero Suit from Metroid: Zero Mission. She transforms into Zero Suit Samus when she uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser. Samus appears in several of Melee's event matches. She appears as the player's character in Bounty Hunters, where she must KO Bowser before Captain Falcon, and in Cold Armor, where she must battle three metallic versions of herself. She also appears as an opponent in Girl Power (along with Peach and Zelda), in Bomb Fest (along with Link), and in Hot Date on Brinstar (alone). File:SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Samusmelee.jpg|''Melee'' File:Samus SSBB.jpg|''Brawl'' Solid Snake Solid Snake is the main character of Konami's Metal Gear Solid series. He appears in Brawl only. He has a set of secret taunts that involve him having a conversation with another Metal Gear character about the fighter he is facing. Below are the conversations for Samus in both of her forms. Samus: *Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... *Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. *Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... *Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. *Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Zero Suit Samus: *Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! *Mei Ling: That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. *Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. *Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. *Snake: ...Her loss. File:SnakeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appears in Brawl only. File:Sonic.jpg Toon Link Toon Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is the cel-shaded version of Link from some Zelda games such as Wind Waker. He appears in Brawl. File:Toon_LinkB.jpg|''Brawl'' Wario Wario is a recurring character in the Mario series. He also has two series of his own called Wario Land and WarioWare. Most of his connections with Samus are through the Metroid-related microgames from his WarioWare series. In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, there is a microgame that re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain in Metroid. In WarioWare: Twisted! there are three games: Metroid-Morph Ball, which involves Samus rolling in Morph Ball to a Missile Tank, Metroid-Samus, which involves Samus firing a blue laser at a Ripper, Waver or Metroid and Mewtroid, a game where a cat with a "paw cannon" shoots Metroid-like enemies. In WarioWare: Touched!, there is a game based on Metroid where Metroids must be pulled off of Samus with the stylus. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, there is a microgame based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes where Samus must knock over a barrel in Morph Ball. In WarioWare: D.I.Y. there are two microgames: the first was custom designed by Yoshio Sakamoto and involves killing two Metroids. The second is based on Metroid: Zero Mission and involves Samus sneaking under a Skree and collecting a Missile Tank. Wolf Wolf O'Donnell is an antagonist in the Star Fox series of games. He appears in Brawl. File:WolfB'.jpg|''Brawl'' Yoshi Yoshi is a character who originated in the Mario series but also has his own sub-series of games. He appears in all three games to date. File:YoshiB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:YoshiM.jpg|''Melee'' File:YoshiB.jpg|''Brawl'' Young Link Young Link is Link's child form from certain Zelda games, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He appears in Melee as a playable character. File:YoungLinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Zero Suit Samus Main article: Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus is a form of Samus Aran from the Metroid series. Zero Suit Samus wears her form-fitting suit seen in Metroid: Zero Mission and the Prime Series. In Brawl, Zero Suit Samus becomes a playable character after using her Zero Laser Final Smash, which causes her suit to crumble. She can restore her suit using the Final Smash Power Suit Samus. File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros.